Christian Bell
Christian Bell '''is the crime-fighting Vigilante known as '''The Night Watchman, Ex-soldier of the Navy SEALS Special OPS division, Current Wealthy Owner of the Bell Estate, Son of Mayor Alastair Bell and Josephine Bell, Older brother of DCPC detective Simon Bell and Elena Bell, Good friend, ally and crime-fighting partner of Jeremy Silver, Longtime confidant of Paul Worthington, Sister-in-Law of Laura Bell, Uncle of Matthew Bell, Archenemy of Jack Grimm and the Main protagonist in the Doom Knight series. History Early Life Christian George Bell was born to Mayor Alastair Bell and wife Josephine, in the Bell Estate, a enormous property of land. Christian grew up with his younger brother James and sister Elena, to whom they both shared a close bond with. Christian lived happily with his family until his life profoundly changed. After Alastair's efforts to save his beloved Doom city from the corrupt, Alastair was murdered by a Hitman from orders of the criminal underbelly, along with Josephine and Elena, but Christian and James survived due to hiding. Christian was so traumatized from what he witnessed that he left Doom city because of the pain was to hard to bear, leaving his poor younger brother behind, alone. Eventually homeless, Christian was discovered by Military Commander Harry Miller and was brought up by Miller and raised as his own. Miller trained Christian physically and mentally for countless years, turning Christian into a soldier. Christian eventually became a special OPS trooper of the Navy SEALS, and one of their best soldiers they've ever had. On one mission though, he brutally beat a Afghanistan drug overlord to a bloody pulp, killing him, after the drug overlord slaughtered a family. He was then excommunicated from the military, and from that point Christian decided to return to Doom city after 16 years. Return to Doom City Once returning to Doom City, Christian was considered a celebrity, after believed to be dead and being in one of the most tragic stories in history. Christian as being the oldest of the Bell family, was given the Bell mansion and the massive bell estate that his father's descendants had owned. Christian is surprised to see that his brother James is a Police detective of the Doom city police department, who is the only good cop of the department. discovering how terribly his home has been overrun of crime, despair and corruption, Christian decides in order to fulfill his dad's efforts, to become a force for good who is dedicated destroy the evil in Doom city, having a independent crusade on crime. Personality Christian is known for being a morally righteous individual with a strong sense of right and wrong. He cares for Doom City's well being, and is extremely determined and devoted to taking down crime and the corrupt of Doom City. He is willing to do whatever it takes to make Doom City a better place for it's citizens. Despite this, Christian believes that sometimes to get justice he needs to step outisde of the law for the greater good, as he has been violent towards criminals and is not reluctant to kill. Furthermore, he usually tortures, inflicts pain and intimidates his enemies for means of interrogation for information. It is highly likely that he does this because he has been a Soldier for most of his life, and how he was brought up this way in the military. Christian is known to become incredibly guilt-ridden. He has experienced so much remorse because he did not tell his parents or the police that Jack Grimm planned an assassin to murder his family, did not save and prevent the death of Laura Bell and prevent Simon Bell from dying which he promised his father who he would protect. Christian occasionally, heavily drinks alcohol and even does cocaine to ease his pain, remorse and guilt. Skills and Abilities Peak Human strength: Christian has remarkable physical strength. Christian is an Olympic-level weightlifter and as a result, can bench up to 400 pounds or even more of weight, punch a hole through a solid wall, knock a door down with one kick and so forth. He has overpowered individuals with ease and casually raised his enemies by the grab of the shirt. It is highly regarded that he possesses such strength due to intense physical training, military weight lifting and benching ever since he was the age of 10. Peak Human speed: Christian is very fast and can reach speeds up to approximately 40 kilometers per hour. Peak Human agility: '''His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. '''Peak Human reflexes: '''Christian's reaction time is almost peerless, as he can evade bullets, even at point blank range. '''Peak Human endurance: Christian can hold his breath for eight minutes underwater, and can go many days without sleep. He can resist pain inflicted on him, this includes severe burns and gunshot wounds. Honed senses: Christian has repeatedly demonstrated being able to sense danger before anyone else near him does. His keen powers of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: '''Christian has shown to be a highly skilled martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, due to receiving training in the army and further advanced forms of combat and martial arts training in Special OPS. Thanks to his experience and training, Christian can more than hold his own against his opponents and is able to fight multiple people at once with no difficulty. In special OPS, he was the team's most skilled fighter, and it seems to have surpassed any soldier in the military in hand-to-hand combat. '''Master detective: '''Christian is a natural detective. He can notice and detect the most feeblest of detail in solving crimes, and has shown to solve crimes very impressively at a fast rate. He is capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. Christian also has a tremendous understanding and knowledge of Doom city's criminal underworld. '''Master Acrobat: His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Genius-level intellect: '''Christian is extremely intelligent, and is an remarkably knowledgeable of different fields. He often shows this when in use with his Detective skills. Christian is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, at least some French, and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. '''Medical knowledge: '''In his long time in the military, Christian was educated in a variety of forms of medicine and first aid. '''Intimidation: '''Christian commands a very intimidating presence, which strikes fear into the hearts of the criminals he confronts. '''Advanced Military Protocol: He is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces.Category:Characters